dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug
Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人だ孫悟空, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Sūpā Saiyajin da Son Gokū; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Goku") is the fourth Dragon Ball Z movie. It was originally released in Japan on March 19, 1991, between episodes 81 and 82, and later released in America by FUNimation Entertainment in 2001. Bridge Entertainment's title is Super Saiyan Son Goku. It is the first Dragon Ball Z movie (not counting the later Ultimate Uncut edition of the previous movies), but the third feature (the Bardock - The Father of Goku and History of Trunks specials were dubbed a year before), to be dubbed with FUNimation's English in house voice cast. Summary An asteroid alert is wreaking havoc all over the planet as it is going to destroy the entire Earth. Goku and Krillin go to deflect the asteroid off course so it does not hit Earth (In the FUNimation dub, they have been told they cannot destroy it because it is inhabited, and at the time they do not know who inhabits it). They attempt to move it using a combined Kamehameha, but to no avail; they are blown away by the fierce winds produced by the near-clash of the asteroid with Earth. The asteroid passes near Earth but misses the crash, exploding soon afterward. However, a spaceship from the asteroid lands on Earth, full of soldiers who serve Lord Slug. Along with his crew of vicious fighters, he has traveled space, conquering planets with Earth is his new target. The way they dominate a planet is to literally change its atmosphere by terra-freezing the planet. By conforming it to their liking, they make it more suitable for themselves; it may be almost unbearable for any other people, including the native occupants of the planet. Later they transform the planet into a giant spaceship (known as a Planet Cruiser), and move on to find a new planet to conquer. Previously in the film, they intentionally destroyed their own craft to make Earth their new Planet Cruiser. A nearby Gohan attempts to stop Slug's soldiers. Slug notices the Dragon Ball Gohan has on his hat and obtains it. After reading Bulma's mind, Slug learns about the Dragon Balls and how to get them. Lord Slug sends his minions to gather the Dragon Balls via the Radar (which he steals from Bulma after his mind-reading), and uses them to restore his youth and health (Slug at this point has aged incredibly old). Later, Gohan manages to infiltrate Slug's camp with Oolong & Icarus, but is quickly discovered & outnumbered by his soldiers. Just as he is about to be killed, Piccolo appears and rescues Gohan. The two put up a fight (with Piccolo killing Dorodabo), but are no match for Lord Slug's other two henchmen. As they are about to be finished, Goku and Krillin arrive and save them. Goku easily dispatches of the henchmen and is soon confronted by Lord Slug, who has been watching all along from his spaceship. Slug proves stronger than Goku in the ensuing fight, and pummels him around. As Goku is on the verge of dying, he catches Slug's intended death blow and transforms into a False Super Saiyan. With his new power, Goku easily dominates Slug and destroys one of his arms. Slug then reveals his Namekian nature by regrowing his arm and removing his helmet, and transforms into a giant version of himself. King Kai reveals that Slug was one of the rare Super Nameks; as a child, he was sent to a planet called Slug to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek (akin to what Katas did for Kami). Once there, only the evil in his heart began to fester through his maturation, because of a rare mutation only unique to Namekians. This domination of evil allowed him to become a Super Namek (In FUNimation's dub, Slug's backstory was entirely changed: Super Nameks were Namekians who began to misuse their power to the point that the regular Namekians used Porunga to banish them from Namek forever). In this new giant form, Slug proves to be stronger than Goku; King Kai guesses that Frieza, and even a Super Saiyan are no match against him in this form. Piccolo intervenes and starts tugging at Slug's tentacles, saying he knows his weaknesses because he's Namekian too. Although he's being beaten back, in a bloody move, Piccolo tears off his ears and tells Gohan to whistle since the wavelength of it makes it sound terrible to Namekians. Gohan's whistling is able to bring Slug to his knees. Piccolo gives what little strength he has left to Goku. Thanks to Piccolo, Goku is able to use the Kaio-ken andpunch a hole through Slug's stomach. Goku then flies up above the clouds to deliver the final blow to the terra-freezer with a Spirit Bomb powered by the sun; Slug maniacally tries to thwart him. The Spirit Bomb heads straight into the freezing generator, taking Slug with it and destroying him. The atmosphere is back to normal on Earth. Following Slug's defeat, the friends reunite and are given Senzu Beans by Yajirobe. The final scene involves Master Roshi waking up from his nap which he started before the aliens landed, and he wishes that something interesting would have happened. Timeline placement The movie most likely takes place in the three years the Z Fighters are training to prepare for the Androids. Goku is seen driving a car with Krillin in the credits, and he got his license during the three-year preparation for the Androids.Dragon Ball Z episode 125, "Goku's Ordeal" Also, this film presumably takes place at least one year after the events of Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might; when Lord Slug is reading Bulma's mind, one of the images is Krillin, Bulma, and Oolong summoning Shenron with the outfits they wear at the beginning of The Tree of Might. Also, there is mention of Frieza and the Super Saiyan form in the movie. Daizenshuu 6 also notes that the movie would take place around the time of the fight with Frieza on Namek, specifically between Goku's arrival on Namek and Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan. Releases The movie was originally released on both VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. They were in a 16:9 format, cropped from its original 4:3 format. It was then released later in Japan as part of the well-known Dragon Box sets, remastered from its original film masters and in a 16:9 anamorphic widescreen format. There was much controversy from fans over the decision to crop the movies from its original 4:3 format. The controversy died down when Toei announced that the films were originally animated for widescreen viewing. The boxed set was released (containing all four Dragon Ball and all originally thirteen Dragon Ball Z movies) with great critical and audience reception. In the United States, it was released in August 7, 2001 by FUNimation, in VHS, Laserdisc, and DVD. It was released in a 4:3 format."Dragonball Z: Lord Slug (1996)", amazon.com The movie was later re-released on October 15, 2002, bundled with Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler."Dragon Ball Z - Movies 4-5-6 (Lord Slug/Cooler's Revenge/The Return of Cooler) (1996)", amazon.com FUNimation re-released this film in September 16, 2008, alongside the third movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, digitally remastered and in a 16:9 format, as a "Double Feature" DVD and Blu-ray."Dragon Ball Z Double Feature: Tree of Might / Lord Slug (Steelbook Packaging) (2008)", amazon.com FUNimation also released Lord Slug with Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, and Cooler's Revenge on November 1, 2011. These are the same disks on the double features, however. Cast Music *Opening Theme (OP): "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" *Intermission Song (IN): "Kuchibue no Kimochi" *Ending Theme (ED): "“Ya” na Koto ni wa Genki-Dama!!" *FUNimation Dub *# Finger Eleven - Drag You Down *# Finger Eleven - First Time *# Dust for Life - Seed *# Dust for Life - Dragonfly *# American Pearl - Automatic *# Dust for Life - Step Into The Light *# Disturbed - Fear *# American Pearl - Free Your Mind *# Boy Hits Car - The Rebirth *# Deftones - Elite *# Disturbed - Stupify *# Boy Hits Car - I'm A Cloud *# Breaking Point - Coming Of Age Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Chi-Chi Villains *Lord Slug *Wings *Medamatcha *Angila *Commander Zeeun Major battles *Gohan & Chi-Chi vs. Lord Slug Soldiers *Piccolo vs. Wings *Gohan vs. Medamatcha *Piccolo vs. Medamatcha & Angila *Goku vs. Medamatcha & Angila *Goku & Krillin vs. Slug *Goku vs. Slug *Goku (False Super Saiyan) vs. Slug *Goku vs. Slug (Great Namek) *Piccolo vs. Slug (Great Namek) *Goku vs. Slug (Great Namek) Trivia *A truck bearing the logo "TAMA" and the cat's face, is caught in the flood caused by the asteroid early in the film. *Angila and Wings, two of Slug's top henchmen, strongly resemble Zarbon and Dodoria respectively. *In the scene where Chi-Chi realizes Gohan has disappeared from home, a poster of Arale Norimaki from Akira Toriyama's previous hit series Dr. Slump can be seen in Gohan's room. *A McDonald's fast food restaurant can be seen in the background of Iguana Street. *Based on the shocked reaction of King Kai to Goku's "Super Saiyan" form, it does not appear that Goku assumed the "true" Super Saiyan transformation within this film's past. Created for the movie, this Super Saiyan form (known as "False Super Saiyan" among fans) is a supposed prequel to the actual Super Saiyan form. It was more than likely an attempt to show what a Super Saiyan looked like (due to its mention by Vegeta during the Captain Ginyu Saga), but without the knowledge of its appearance since the movie was released before the true form was introduced to the manga/anime. *It is the second time that a Namekian wishes for eternal youth, as well as the second time that a Namekian transforms into its Giant Form in the series. Slug is similar to King Piccolo in this sense, as he is old and wishes for eternal youth *The movie reveals that Namekian ears are sensitive to certain sounds, like whistling. *Lord Slug is killed in a similar manner to Turles from the previous movie, The Tree of Might. Both are hit by Goku with a Spirit Bomb and knocked into their device used to do evil things to the Earth (Tree of Might for Turles, and Terra Freeze machine for Slug), destroying it as well. *The Sun plays an important role in this movie: its light is shown to be harmful to an exposed henchmen of Lord Slug, and it is where Goku gathers the energy to make the Spirit Bomb. Gallery References External links *MyFavoriteGames - Movie Summary Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films